plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 12
For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 12 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 12 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |EM = Eight (two contain Plant Food) |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Arthur's Challenge |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and keep the Puff-shroom alive |before = Dark Ages - Night 11 |after = Dark Ages - Night 13}} Dialogue (After the player completes the level and unlocks Arthur's Challenge, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Why would anyone go and stick a nice sword in a dirty ol' rock? Penny: I understand it to be a test, User Dave. Penny: Only someone with great physical strength and strength of character may remove it. Crazy Dave: I bet someone with a jackhammer could remove it. Crazy Dave: A CRAAAZY someone! Penny: An inelegant but no doubt effective solution to the test, User Dave. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Puff-shrooms are the endangered plants. Because of their gimmick of disappearing after a while, using Plant Food on them is needed to win. Luckily, there is an ample supply of Plant Food throughout the level. Boosting a Puff-shroom also boosts all the others. Saving Plant Food should be kept in order, as mindlessly using it all can easily result in a loss. Jester Zombie and Wizard Zombie can prove to be an annoying pair, as most area-of-effect plants are short ranged. Necromancy! can also cause some trouble. For last resort options, spending coins on Plant Food, using upgrades like Mower Launch (lawn mowers are unreachable in this Save Our Seeds level), or spending coins for Power-Ups can ease the danger situation that the player faces. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = One normal, two sun-on-destruction, and two Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie5 = |note5 = Necromancy!; 600%/7 Plant Food |ambush5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = One normal, two sun-on-destruction, and two Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag; Necromancy!; 100% Plant Food |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Two normal, two sun-on-destruction, and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie11 = |note11 = Necromancy!; 400%/7 Plant Food |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 1 5 2 4 3 |zombie13 = |note13 = Five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie14 = |note14 = Necromancy!; 100% Plant Food |ambush14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Potato Mine **Grave Buster **Fume-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Snapdragon (or Laser Bean) **Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Infi-nut **Puff-shroom (optional choice instead of Potato Mine, recommended if you have its Plant Food boost) *Start by planting one column of Sun-shrooms. Let the Puff-shrooms destroy the tombstones. When all the graves near them are broken, be ready. When they are about to disappear, immediately use a Plant Food on one of them, because its Plant Food ability also extends their lifespan. Then, plant another column of Sun-shrooms on the third column. *Plant at least two columns of Fume-shrooms and a column of Snapdragons. Then, plant a column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts next to the Snapdragons. *Pay attention to the Puff-shrooms. Remember to feed one of them Plant Food regularly. *Be careful of Knight Zombies and Wizard Zombies. Kill them quickly or use Cherry Bombs on them. *Use Grave Busters to remove any tombstones on the lawn. *You can launch a lawn mower when this level becomes too hard. *When the Puff-shroom start flashing, you should quickly give the Puff-shroom plant food. *Also, the player can use Puff-shroom's Plant Food Boost, if available, to easily complete the level. However, be careful of Jester Zombies when doing so, as it can deflect the spores from the Puff-shroom and kill them before you realize that mistake. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Gold Bloom **Puff-shroom **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb **Infi-nut **Garlic **Electric Currant *First, plant a Gold Bloom and one row of Puff-shrooms on the first column. Once you get enough sun, plant Electric Currants in fourth column, first and fifth rows. Then, plant Garlics on sixth column, first and fifth rows. The first few zombies should be defeated easily. Also, plant Puff-shrooms on the third column, second, third, and fourth rows. Remember to use Plant Food on Puff-shrooms when they start disappearing. *Use a Gold Bloom when it is recharged, then plant Infi-nuts on the third column, first and fifth row. Use Plant Food on one of the Infi-nuts. Then, plant Electric Currants on fifth column's first and fifth rows. Use Grave buster on tombstones with sun and Plant Food and do not forget to recharge your Puff-shrooms. *When Jester Zombie come, they will get defeated by Electric Currants. Since Plant Food is abundant, use it on Electric Currants to defeat zombies easier. Replace the Garlic periodically. If Infi-nut's shield is going to dissipate, use Plant Food again. Wizard Zombies are the main threat, use Cherry Bomb to blow them up. Also, remember to use Gold Bloom. The setup should look like this: P-s P-s I-n EC EC G P-s P-s P-s - - - P-s P-s P-s - - - P-s P-s P-s - - - P-s P-s I-n EC EC G *P-s = Puff-shroom *I-n = Infi-nut *EC = Electric Currant *G = Garlic Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Puff-shroom **Grave Buster **Fume-shroom **Sun-shroom **Cherry Bomb or Grapeshot **Wall-nut or Tall-nut or Primal Wall-nut **Jalapeno **Chili Bean or Stunion (optional) *'Setup:' **SS (PS) FS PS **SS (PS) FS PS **SS (PS) FS PS **SS (PS) FS PS **SS (PS) FS PS *SS = Sun-shroom *PS = Puff-shroom *() = Endangered plants *FS = Fume-shroom Gallery FR DA N12.png|First time reward Dan12U.png|By 2014-08-20_223240.png|When Puff-shroom disappears (not eaten nor killed by the zombies) DA - Night 12 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 12 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 IMG_0040.PNG|By DA12.png|By PvZ2_Stragety_DA12.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-24-21-28-22.png|By SODA12.PNG|By DA-12 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Dark Ages Night 12 Dark Ages Night 12 Save Our Seed Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Unlocked Arthur's Challenge - Dark Ages Night 12 (Ep.274)|By Trivia *The objective in this Save Our Seeds here is different from the others, as the plant given to protect is capable of disappearing on its own, requiring the player to look after them more frequently. *When the player lets the Puff-shrooms disappear, they will get a message "Puff-shroom did not survive!" instead of "The zombies ate your plant!" **However, if one of the Puff-shrooms is killed or eaten by zombies, they will still get a message "The zombies ate your plant!" normally. **This and Cannons Away levels are the only levels with unique losing screens. *A brain appears on the game over screen, despite that the player's brains are not eaten by the zombies. *If the player loses this level because a Puff-shroom disappeared, when restarting, they will get a message "Plant Food refreshes all Puff-shrooms." How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants